Out of time
by VAfan1
Summary: I know this has been done a ton of times before. What if Rose was taken before graduation and became a Strigoi?
1. Changed

**Chapter 1. Changed**

**I saw nothing but blackness when I opened my eyes. I didn't know where I was, or what even happened. The only thing I know that right at the moment is, well, I'm in deep shit. Stupid Rose.**

**I was chained to a chair in a very familiar room. The room was the exact room Dimitri had kept me locked up in when I tried to kill him two months ago. There was some light coming out of the heavily tinted windows, which meant that it was daytime still.**

"**Hello Roza," said the voice only heard in my dreams lately.**

**I pulled my head up to gave into his eyes. The deep-brown I fell in love with now replaced with red bloody ones, and the sharp fangs that go along with his cold pale skin. He was standing in the living room with a smirk on his face that I made me want to smack him.**

**He took a step closer to where I was sitting. I flinched as he came up right in front of me. He took a step back and frowned. "Oh, Rose" he sighed. "You know I won't hurt you." **

**I shot a glare at him. Even if it was Dimitri, it still isn't. That's the Strigoi part trying to lure me in again. I held my glare for a moment longer. Don't trust him; don't trust him, "I thought silently. **

**He walked confidently to me and was now standing right in my face. I winced as he buried his face in my neck. I inhaled deeply, and exhaled with a sigh. "I can't wait until I taste your blood again." he murmured.**

"**I would like to see you try." I said as a threat.**

**He chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you Roza," he said sweetly but I could detect the hint of anger in them. He took his face of my neck and was now meeting my eyes. "Besides," He put his hand on my cheek. "You shouldn't worry anymore." I bit down into my neck, hard.**

**I screamed in pain, then the endorphins kicked in and I fell into a pool of pleasure from the high. I started to feel hazy as my blood was being sucked away. I know what's going to happen now, and in a few moments, I'll be with Lissa's family.**

**But a warm, thick, liquid was brought to my lips. I felt my throat was dry so I drank it obediently. It tasted good. And it kept on getting better, and better with each drop. I felt the liquid stop coming to my lips as I fell into a deep oblivion.**


	2. Awakened

**Chapter 2. Awakened**

**I awoke to the smell of something very strong. I don't know what it is, and don't care. I didn't have one of those stupid Adrian dreams-or intrusions. Wait, I didn't have an Adrian dream? Every since I came back to school, I had one dream each night. But, this time, I didn't even have a dream, just nothing. **

**I opened one eye slowly. Where the heck am I? I thought to my self. I should be looking for Dimitri. His name was like a slap in the face. Now I remember, Dimitri took me the other night and had done something. I opened both my eyes and sat up. I was still half asleep so I blinked a couple of times. I notice that I was in bed in the room where Dimitri kept me in the first time I came to Russia to kill him. I groaned. I had a humongous headache, and felt a little lightheaded.**

**I decided to check on Lis, it turns out she was wondering about me too. **

**She, Adrian, Christian, and Eddie were hanging out in one of the lounge rooms in the dhampir dorms watching a movie. Then I felt a flood of emotions hitting me like a hurricane. She wasn't watching the movie, no one was. Adrian had a pain look on his expression as he sat on the chair near a table and had his head in between his knees, Eddie looked pissed off and wanted to kill someone, and Christian was comforting Lissa who was crying. Yea, they're back together.**

"**It's going to be all right," Christian tried to sooth her. "The guardians will find her." He stroke her hair to comfort her.**

"**No it's not going to be ok," she sniffled. "They don't know where she is, all they know is that he took her. They probably assume she's dead." I know what she was talking about exactly. "We're supposed to graduate together; we're supposed to be together forever, that's what friends are for." Graduation was only two weeks away at the St. Vladimir's , but considering the fact that I'm stuck in this room for who knows how long, I won't be there with her. This means, I won't graduate and become her guardian.**

"**They will find her Lissa." Christian said. "Adrian, did you find her yet?" He asked turning toward him. Adrian still kept his head down. Eddie turned towards them as he glared at the window. It was sunrise, which meant curfew was just about to pass.**

**After a few moments, Adrian lifted up his head and put his hands on his lap. "Nothing." He said grimly. "I can't get into her dreams. She's either awake and I can't reach her, or something has happened." He had a thoughtful expression on his face then turned toward Lissa. "What about you cousin?" he asked her as she let go of pyro and wiped hey eyes. "Can you feel anything from the bond?"**

**She shook her head and sniffled. "I can't feel her, she can only feel me." Then **

**Adrian went back to the thoughtful expression that was on his face once again. Alberta came next to Eddie and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she left. Lissa looked to Eddie and he nodded to her. "We have to go." she got up and gave Christian a small peck on the lips. **

**As she made her way to the dorms, she caught from the corner of her eye Adrian calling out to her. "Lissa!" he said catching up to her. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Lissa," he said when he came up to her. "I don't think Rose can be reached through her dreams anymore."**

**She looked at him funny. "What are you talking about?"**

"**Lissa," he said with unsteadiness. He took a deep breath and said, "I think Rose is a Strigoi, or dead."**

**I got shot back to my own body within a second. I sat on the bed. I couldn't move, or feel anything. My body went completely numb after what Adrian had said. **_**Dead.**_** I know I'm not dead which means,**_** Strigoi.**_

**I forced myself out to look into the mirror that someone must have brought when I was asleep. I grabbed it of the off the nightstand with hope to see my reflection of tan skin, white normal teeth, and brown oval eyes. But instead I gazed into a reflection of skin so pale that it looked translucent, sharp fangs, and one thing I really didn't want to see…**

**My bloody, ruby red eyes that were filled with hunger.**

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. Chapter 3 will be up later on this week. And don't worry to all this Dimitri Lovers out there, he won't be the awful Strigoi in this story. Sorry if u lost faith in him, he won't be mean.**


	3. The Reason

Chapter 3. The Truth

I kept staring at myself with disgust; mixed with hatred. He did this to me. Dimitri did this to me when I couldn't defend myself, that sick bastard. If I get my hands on him…, No, _When_ I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him myself. I gripped the mirror in my hand and threw it onto the hard ground where it smashed into thousands of tiny pieces.

I stared at each piece that still showed me the image of myself and got up to stop on each of them until they were nothing. I smashed each piece like there was no tomorrow. Yeah, this house is Strigoi proof, so who cares if I smash a couple of giant holes in the ground.

Stupid, selfish, un-loving vampire! I thought to myself. How could you! You know I didn't want this, you knew what I was going to become, how could you! I continued smashing each piece of glass until there was nothing but a pile of shimmering dust. I breathed heavily from the adrenaline rush I was getting from my anger and just broke down crying.

"It's ok Roza," I felt two strong arms wrap around me that were covered in the aftershave that I loved.

I jerked away and glowered at him. "Why?" I said through clenched teeth. "Why did you do this?" I shouted into his ears. He flinched. "You knew I didn't want this, you knew I wasn't meant for this."

He reached a hand out to me which I almost bit. He moved his hand away before it got to my teeth. He sighed and looked at me lovingly. "Rose," he said sweetly. It was almost as if he was his old self again, but I quickly dismissed the thought. "I need to tell you something, and you have to believe me." He pleaded with his red eyes.

I hesitated at his gaze. 'No don't trust him.' The rational side of me said, but the stupid lovesick side of me was saying 'Just hear him out.' They battled it out inside me head which was giving me a minor headache. I groaned the latter won. "What" I said with an irritating headache forming.

He breathed sharply as he talked. "Remember the night I killed Nathan?" I nodded. Nathan was the blonde strigoi in the caves that had transformed Dimitri. I still hated him even though he was now gone. "Well as it turns out, he had a few followers that worked around Montana." I gaped at him. That's how he knew where the academy is. Wait what does this has to do with me.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked with amusement; but I was still mad at what he had done.

He continued. "Well, one of them found out about you." He swallowed something down in his throat and breathed again. "And decided to take you, and make sure you never saw Lissa again."

I raised an eye brow at him. And snapped. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Roza, you don't get it." He took my hand slowly and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. "They meant to kill you."

I stared at him. "You tried the same thing." He shook his head and pleaded me with his eyes again.

"That wasn't me at the time," he said and breathed. "You see, when you turn strigoi, the bad part of your soul overtakes the good, but somehow, when you were around," He looked up to smile at me. "The bad started to fade and more of the old me came back. Rose, I need you to keep me from going crazy."

I giggled. He's going crazy over me. How sweet can he be? But that still didn't answer my question. "But why did you change me?" I asked.

"It was the only way I could keep you from going crazy." He said. I gave him a funny look. He met my eyes and explained more. "They planned on taking you; locking you up; and making you their own personal bloodworm." I stiffened on the last word.

I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. "I love you" I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too" He whispered back into mine and pulled me into a warm passionate kiss that will be the first for eternity.

**I said I would post it later, but ppl have been adding this story as their favorites after I put the last chapter, so I decided 'Why not?'**

**Review for more chapters**

**VAfan1**


	4. It came back

**Chapter 4: It came back**

**It's been a week since I turned Strigoi. I'm still surprised that I didn't kill myself. But then again, why would I want to? I get to spend the rest of eternity with Dimitri Belikov! Why shouldn't I be happy? **

**Well there are two reasons. One, I won't be able to graduate high school and fulfill my dream of becoming my best friend's guardian, and two, I won't be able to see my best friend in person. I know I still have the bond with her-for some odd reason- but it isn't the same. I became so used to seeing my best friend everyday in my old life, that I feel so alone now. I wonder how she's doing I wondered. I tried to intentionally go into her head.**

**It worked.**

**Lissa was reading her copy of **_**Romeo and Juliet **_**for English class in the library with Christian who was sitting near her, but fast asleep in the chair besides hers. "It's been a week." She said closing her book and started shuffling in her bag. **

**Christian jerked awake and lifted his head up to see her. "They're still looking for her, honey." She got her lip gloss out and applied a fresh coat of light pink on her lips; while Christian put his arm around her shoulders to once again, comfort her. "I'm sure of it."**

"**How?" she asked her voice slightly cracking. "They've been looking since the day she disappeared, and they haven't gotten any new leads. And on top of that, Adrian isn't able to reach out to her." She sniffled, and the next words she wasn't able to choke out. **

**Christian held her to his chest as she cried deep into him. "Lissa, even if they can't find her, I think Rose can handle herself." Lissa looked up to him with big, jade, tear filled eyes. "She's Rose freakin' Hathaway!" he said. "I think the Strigoi will need the saving from her."**

**Lissa started to giggle at the mental image of me kicking serious strigoi ass. I liked it. He laughed with her too Jesse Zeklos the jackass and his sidekick Ralf came. He caught sight of Christian and Lissa and invited himself over.**

**He and Ralf took the seats across from them with a smug grin on his face. He'll be my first victim. Yea, strigoi can go long without blood, but I won't eat moroi, but Jesse is an exception. Christian glared them as Lissa tried to not even look at them.**

"**What do you want?" Christian said through clenched teeth. Jesse's smug grin became even wider as Christian's nostrils flared.**

"**So, did they find our beloved Rosie yet?" Jesse said. Yup, definitely my first victim. I really hate him. Ever since he started those nasty rumors about me and Lissa when we just came back, and since he performed stupid rituals with his friends and hurt Lissa, which in turn made her act crazy for awhile; which made me take the darkness from her for the first time intentionally.**

**Christian's glare became even harder. "That's none of your business." Christian said with **_**back off**_** message hidden. **

**Ralf then spoke up. "And how is it yours Ozera?" Christian turned to him the narrowed his eyes. "I thought you don't even care about her."**

"**I care because believe it or not, she's my friend." Christian said and looked down lovingly at Lissa who was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "Now would you please leave?"**

"**Oh, but we just here." Jesse whined. Lissa was really starting to get irritated. Then I felt something. Something I didn't want to feel. She was angry and really wanted Jesse to leave. "We just want to help you recover from losing your favorite blood whore." Jesse grinned and so did Ralf.**

**Lissa glared at them too. And what she said surprised me. "Get out now." she said with a murderous tone. "While you still can." Jesse and Ralf still didn't listen. That's when I felt it. She started to use compulsion on them. But this wasn't light and wonderful, it was yucky, gross, and was filled with bloodlust. She stared at them long and hard as their faces went blank. She stared hard at them and they started to choke and gasp for air. **

_**Stop! Stop!**_** I mentally pleaded. **_**Stop! **_**I felt her ease up as she let go of her mental hold on Jesse and Ralf who were passed out on the table. Christian quickly grabbed her hand and they fast walked out of the library. **

**I was sent back to my body in the same moment. I still felt the dark feelings and worse. Now I was the one filled with bloodlust.**


	5. Just like before

Chapter 5: Just like before

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

Oh shit. Stupid spirit. Why does it have to be the only element with side effects? Spirit is a recently discovered element that only some people specialized in. It's mostly psychic powers such as healing, dream walking, and being able to see auras'.

Last fall we discovered that Lissa is a spirit user, and that she isn't the first. In fact, our school's namesake was also a spirit user. We also had a teacher who was also a spirit user, but she was sort of nuts last time we saw her. And of course, Adrian is one too. We found out after he dream walked into our dreams uninvited.

Spirit is a joyful, wonderful, light filled magic. In the right hands, the person can do great things, but it also has its really bad side. You see, there are side effects to spirit called the shadows. The shadows are, well, I can't really describe it but, you see when you use spirit too much, the shadows get closer, and closer. They make the person go crazy, go into depression, or make them become suicidal.

Ms. Karp our teacher went crazy. She used to think people were after her, and I guess she was right. Anyway, one day, she intentionally turned strigoi just to escape the shadows of spirit. She had used spirit too much that they eventually took her to the point that she can't even keep herself sane anymore. But there are ways of coping with spirit. Adrian used alcohol and cigarettes to numb the effects of spirit. It works, but it only worked when he was drunk or high when he is awake. When he's asleep, the effects strain and he's able to use spirit. Lissa used to use depression pills to help her. But she still felt the magic when she got used to the pills. So, either go strigoi, drink and do drugs, pills, or get a shadow-kissed guardian.

A shadow-kissed means that you died in other words you were 'kissed' by the shadows, but a spirit user healed you enough to bring you back. That is what and Shadow-kissed Anna did hundreds of years ago, and what Lissa and I have now. So instead of her getting the darkness, I catch it from her. When that happens, I get really, really pissed, and have to calm myself down or else I go crazy like Karp, or kill myself like what Anna did.

I felt the adrenaline rush coming. My hands were shaking, and my heart was thumping so hard in my chest that it burst out. "Those f****** morons!" I started to shred the sheets on the bed. Then I knocked down the nightstands and the tables and chairs I could get my hands on. I can't believe those idiots. When I get my hands on them I'll make sure they suffer badly for all the things they had done. I tore the living room part after there was nothing left in the bedroom. I shred the couch until the cotton stuck out in large streaks and broke down everything that was standing. Next was the window.

"Roza stop!" Dimitri grabbed hold of me before I could break down the windows. I kicked and tried to pull out of his hold but he's stronger than me. I bit down on his arm. He flinched but other than that he didn't move. "That really hurt you know."

"Let me go!" I screeched. "I have to get back to the academy; I have to make Jesse pay!" He held me harder and dragged me to the now shredded bed. When his back was turned for a moment, I used at a chance of escape. But before I could move three feet from the bed, he had me pinned down to the ground. "I said let me go!"

He looked at me with a concerned look. "Rose, this isn't you." he said. "You have to calm down please." He pleaded with his eyes. I growled at him.

"Dimitri. Let. Me. Go. Now." I enunciated each word to intimidate him. But it didn't work. He put on his usual stoic look so I can't really tell. He didn't move as I fussed around.

"Roza, please." He pleaded. "I know how much you want to kill him, but please you have to calm down." He brought his palm to my cheek. "Please calm down."

I breathed in and out heavily as I let the shadows fade. It worked. Oh my god, I wanted to kill someone. And on top of that, a moroi. I swore that if I did become a strigoi I wouldn't kill anyone, but two minutes ago, I only cared about how much I would like to see Jesse and Ralf being drained of blood. Oh God…

Dimitri saw my horrified expression and got off of me. He carried me to the bed and placed me sitting on the edge on the bed. I looked down at the broken pieces of wood that was once the nightstand. I felt a shift of weight on the bed next to me and from the corner from my eye I saw Dimitri's knees touching mine. He put an arm around me and held me to his chest.

I felt my eyes starting to water, and I started bawling into his hard rock muscle. His hand on his other arm started to rub circles on my back to soothe me.

"It isn't your fault." He murmured as he rubbed. "I'm here, its ok. I'll protect you my Rose."

I looked up to his dark brown eyes as I bit my upper lip. I let go of it and had to choke back sobs. "I don't know if I can believe that anymore." I sobbed.

He shook his head. "You can believe it Roza." He held me tighter. "I will always be here if you need me. I won't just leave you alone to face this." I sobbed more after. "Why are you still crying?"

I gave a small laugh as I wiped my eyes and sniffled. "Because what you just said was really sweet." He gave a half smile. "Dimitri, what would I do without you?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't want to know." I smiled. That makes two of us.

After a few quiet moments, his lips met mine in a soft, gentle kiss. I kissed him back and the kiss became hungrier. He pinned me down to the bed again with my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands in his hair, while his hands were wrapped around my waist. [I'm really bad at detail].

It was just like what happened at the cabin, but instead if leaving, Dimitri stayed with his arms wrapped around me. My sweaty back was pressed to his sweaty front and his arms wrapped around my waist. He trailed kisses up and down my neck while murmuring 'Roza, Roza, Roza.'

"I love you, Roza." He whispered into my ear. "I'll always be here if you need me. Don't forget that."

"I love you too Dimitri." I sighed in contentment. " I always will."

We both fell into a deep oblivion of peace after that.

**Sorry, I'm not really into detail, and yes, I know Strigoi don't sleep!**

**If you want the next chapter, I'll need at least 5 reviews.**

**VAfan1**


	6. This wasn't suppose to happen

Chapter 6: I'll kill you all

_Don't own VA. Never had; never will._

It was nighttime when we got up. The room was pitch black aside from the small lamp that didn't get smashed unlike the rest of the room. It was standing on the ground a few feet away from the foot of the bed. I sat up groggily and yawned. I wrapped my self with one of the bed sheets that were spared around my chest. I felt the behind me and a hand caught my wrist.

"Morning" I heard a tired Dimitri murmured. I turned around to face him.

"Morning." I returned with a light peck on the lips. He pulled his lips away while his arms pulled me to him.

We looked at each other with love in our eyes until a very strong stench reached our noses. "Ew…" I said and covered my nose. He did the same but only pinched it. I uncovered my nose and began sniffing around. "Ugh, it's the same smell from before!" I groaned and began sniffing around us.

"What smell?" Dimitri asked and eyes me curiously. I got off the bed along with the bed sheet and sniffed around the whole room. I turned over a bookshelf -that didn't get trashed. Nothing. I opened the window a little bit, and I caught the scent as the wind carried it in. I clamped a hand over my mouth as the tears came.

I know that scent. No way. It can't be. I dug through the drawers in the room and grabbed panties, a black bra, dark skinny jeans, and a white T-shirt. I opened the door and ran right out of the room with a soon to be dead Dimitri on the bed.

I ran down the stairs and pushed through twenty of the humans and strigoi that live here with Dimitri and I. "What's going on?" I asked Paige. She's a follower of Dimitri. She was a former guardian that recently turned strigoi no more than two weeks before me. She went to school with Dimitri and had graduated second best in her class right there with Dimitri. She had medium red hair and green eyes, 5'12" and she was incredibly slim for a dhampir. She looked at me and frowned.

"They just found them on the edge of Moscow a few days ago. Do you know them?" She asked. I gave her a haughty look. "Well do you?"

I nodded. I pushed through a couple more people and saw them.

Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, and Christian were right in front of me with their hands tied behind their backs and their feet tied together. I looked down at them and growled. Lissa cowered next to Christian while the rest just stared at me with fear in their eyes. I turned back to Paige who moved to right behind me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I turned to Paige. I looked back down to them. "How did they get here?"

Dimitri entered the room buttoning the top buttons of his shirt. He looked at me, the moroi and novice that was tied up, then Paige and the rest of the strigoi. "What's going on?"

"We found dinner in Moscow." Brian said with a smirk. Brian is Paige's half brother. He's a former moroi. In fact, his name was Dragomir. He's Lissa's uncle. So technically Lissa wasn't the last in her bloodline, just the last one 'alive.'

Dimitri looked at me and my scared group of 'living' friends. "untie them now." I ordered Brian. He nodded with his smirk and sliced the ropes off their hands , but still kept their feet tied. I kneeled down to Lissa. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded but didn't talk. She hid behind Christian like a small child with wide tear filled eyes. I frowned and turned to Eddie who was right next to them. He had tears running down his cheeks and was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry." I said to him then turned to Adrian. He was glaring up at Dimitri. Clearly he was angry at Dimitri for my 'death.'

" Don't you do anything to them." I ordered to all of them including Dimitri as I got up to my feet. I turned to the strigoi and the humans. "If you even lay a hand on them, or even bite them just once, you'll wish I was still mortal." They nodded their heads with respect. I turned to my friends. "I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered. "Keep them in one of the spare rooms." I ordered to Dimitri and he got them up and gently led them to the room they will be staying for awhile.


	7. Another lie

**Chapter 7: I hate you**

_**Don't own VA.**_

**After the all the other strigoi left and Dimitri came back, we had a very argument. I felt like ripping him apart. That's the rated G version that I wanted to do. I actually wanted to give him a personal vasectomy, rip all of his body organs out of place, and then rip his head off.**

"**What the fuck is going on?" I screeched. He flinched as he stood by the bottom of the stairs. He was balancing all his weight on the bottom pew with his arms across his chest. He wanted to eat my friends, and expect me to join him? He looked at me with a look of fear as he gained composure. I glowered at him. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"**

**He looked at the ground not meeting my eyes. It was moments pass when he finally answered. "I had some of our people spying every city here." I glared more at the word 'our'; no way did I have any part in this piece of crap. He finally looked at my eyes and continued. "I couldn't let them see you." **

**I growled at him. "But you knew they would come eventually to find me; even if it was only a theory; but you still didn't tell me." He looked back down. I scoffed at him. I can't believe him. He's the one person I can come to for anything; he's the person who's my light in the dark; he even kept me from going crazy; but he's also the one who lied to me. **

"**I never thought this would happen." He said more to himself. "I never wanted you to get hurt." That one was for me. **

**I glared more. I walked up one step one the bottom. "You should've thought about that when you decided to turn my best friend into dinner." I went up a couple more steps before saying my last response to him for a long, long time. "I hate you, Belikov." **

**He looked up and I could see the obvious hurt on his face. I scoffed and glared at him one last time. I continued going up the stairs and turned to the right to look for their room. But one problem, I don't know where the heck it is.**

**I walked down the hallway and continued until I ran into Brian. "Do you know where the…prisoners are?" I had to force that out. He blinked at me.**

"**The second to the last door on the right." he answered. I nodded my gratitude and continued walking. **

**He betrayed me, I thought. I trusted him, and he just stabbed me in the back. I reached their door. I sighed and lifted my hand to knock on the door. "Who is it?" I heard Eddie's voice asks.**

"**It's me." I said. The door opened and I was mobbed with hugs and tears from all of them.**

**Dpov**

"**What the fuck is going on?" Rose screeched. I flinched. It wasn't from my sensitive hearing, that I could handle, but the way she had said it. I know she's angry, and upset. I didn't know what to say, or do. I looked at her face. Her red already naturally fierce eyes were, if possible, fiercer, and her pink lips despite the pale skin surrounding them were holding a sneer. I gained back some of my composure so she didn't notice my expression, but too late, she probably did. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"**

**I looked down at my shoes. Why can I say? I can't tell her that I tried to keep tips on Lissa? To make sure that she didn't try to have her killed? I couldn't tell her that. She would definitely hate me. I really didn't want that. I let a few quiet moments pass so she could cool down.**

"**I had some of our people spying every city here." I felt her glare harden. I looked up to her eyes and hoping that she would try to understand. "I couldn't let them see you." She growled. "But you knew they would come eventually to find me; even if it was only a theory; but you still didn't tell me." I felt guilty and couldn't answer so I looked back down. She scoffed. I closed my eyes and tried to find something I could tell her.**

"**I never thought this would happen." I said. "I never wanted you to get hurt."**

**I felt her glare harden again. She up one step, so she was right by my ear. "You should've thought about that before you planned to turn my best friend into dinner." She spat out. I might have flinched a little. She went up more steps when she said it. "I hate you, Belikov." I my heart break and my tears coming. **

**I looked up at her as she glared and scoffed once again. She walked all the way to the top and took a right to the hallway. I let myself breakdown for the first time in years.**

**Don't kill me for this. **

**VAfan1**


	8. The plan and their choiceDon't kill me

**Chapter 8: The plan; their choice**

_**AN and Disclaimer: Hey everybody! My headache finally stopped. This is the real chapter 8; I don't own VA, though I wished it was the topic for the stupid test. xP**_

**Rpov**

"**Are you ok?" I asked all of them. They nodded their heads and stared at me with scared faces. I almost forgot, they just found out I was turned. I guess I was too worried about them that I forgot about that. "Please tell me you're all right. And don't give that stare you freaks."**

**To my surprise they laughed. I stared at them confused. I walked in the room and closed the door behind. I so didn't want the other strigoi to hear what we were talking about. **

**We sat in a circle on the ground facing each other. Whoa…I never noticed earlier that Eddie, Adrian, and even pyro Christian were so…muscular. I turned to Lissa and I was still stunned. She didn't have much of her super model frame anymore. She had some small muscular built and she looked almost as curvy as me. **

"**What are you staring at little dhampir?" Adrian asked with a smirk. If I could, I would've blushed. I so didn't want to admit to Adrian that he actually looked hot; even to Christian. **

**So I said this instead, "So you finally cracked and took steroids?" I asked with a small smile. Lissa giggled when Adrian's smirk twitched at the sides. I giggled too. So did Eddie. Christian just looked confused.**

"**What the heck are you talking about?" he asked scratching his head. **

**Eddie spoke. "Just forget it Christian, just forget it." He managed to say between laughs.**

**After we finally calmed ourselves done, we sat in silence. I guess they still felt a little uncomfortable around me. That, I didn't really mind. Being around someone you cared about being something so evil, so vial, so…soulless, be standing right next to you and acting as if nothing happened; I knew exactly how they feel.**

**Lissa broke the silence. "So…"she said with awkwardness. "How is it like…you know…being…a…um…" I finished for her.**

"**Strigoi?" She nodded then looked down. I half-smiled. "It feels weird. I'm still the person I have always been…I just…look really different that's all." They each gave me a confused look. "Hey, I've been one for only a week, how would I know?" I shrugged.**

**Eddied toyed with his fingers. Then looked up at me and asked something that made me groan. "Did you kill anyone?"**

**I groaned and put a hand on my head as I shook it. "Nope," I answered. "I'm going to try feasting on psi-energy instead." **

"**What's that?" Christian asked. "Does it involve blood being drained?" I scoffed at him. "What did I do?"**

"**You're a vampire and you don't know what that is!" I almost shouted. Lissa snickered. "And what are you laughing about?" I turned to her.**

_**Same old Rose. **_**She said through the bond. I rolled my eyes.**

_**The one and only.**_** I retorted and she laughed more.**

"**Psi-energy is another option than drinking the person's actual blood," I reply, "You align your chakras or whatever and just feast off the person's energy."**

**Christian looked at me funny. "So, you're going to feed off of our energy." he stated. I nodded. He looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to Adrian. "You're first." He said.**

**Adrian still had a smug look. "More like her second." Adrian said. I thought I heard an innuendo, but he dropped his smugness and turned serious. "Rose, we have to tell you something."**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**It's about Robert Doru," He said. "We finally got to Victor, but, he apologizes and said that Robert died four years ago from a bear attack."**

**My mouth dropped. Are you fricking kidding me?! "What!" **

"**Victor said that Robert did tell him how to bring back a strigoi though." I let him continue but I stared at him appalled. "Will you stop staring like that?" he asked. I stopped. "Thank you. Anyway, Victor said that he can help us, but there is one more thing…"**

"**What is it?" I asked. He looked to Lissa who was furiously shaking her head.**

"**Just say it!"**

"**No way, she'll kill me." Lissa said.**

**Adrian stared at her. She sighed. "Fine." She turned to me with the same serious expression. "He's sicker than before," she continued and frowned. "And what's worse is that…" she stopped in her words. I urged her to continue. "Rose…they're saying he'll only have five more weeks to live." She nearly cried.**

**I looked back at Adrian. "Why would I kill her for that?" **

**He looked down. "He asked her to heal her again, but for some reason, it made it even worse." I looked back to Lissa who was sobbing all over Christian. I turned back to Adrian. "Rose, we came here to get you, then get him out of the court's hospital, then turn you back."**

**I nodded with a frown. "And what about Dimitri?" I asked. "I can't just leave him." I choked out those words. I thought about what I had just said to Dimitri downstairs. **_**I hate you, Belikov.**_** I winced at the fullness of them. Yes, I do have some hatred towards him, but everything besides that was, love. Everything about him was always about love. "Even if none of you will understand," I said through some tears that were pouring. "I can't just him like this, not as one of them while I go back to my old life. I need him, and he needs me. Even if it is illegal and immoral…I'm deeply, truly, and unconditionally in love with him." I cried into my hands now. **

**Lissa who was still tearing up was now hugging me. "I know just how you feel." She whispered. I whimpered. I can't just leave. **

"**Well, why can't we also bring him back?" Christian offered.**

"**I guess we can." Adrian said. "But how do we sneak them both out without any of the strigoi noticing?"**

**I stopped crying and wiped away my tears. "What if we took you out for a walk?" I asked. "Dimitri did that last time I came for him, and not that many people questioned us." Adrian nodded. **

"**That's sounds good." he said. "But, how do we run fast enough before the other…undead bloodsuckers find out that we won't be coming back?"**

**I thought about it. We have a SUV somewhere in this place. That can probably fit all of us. "We have a car, maybe we can use that. Instead for a walk, we can say we're going to turn you then set you off on the public." **

"**How sadistic can you get?" Christian asked.**

"**Do you want to get out or not?" I asked. He folded his arms and muttered something.**

"**So when?" Adrian asked.**

**Hmm… "When they believe that you won't be anymore trouble. Or if you tell them you're ready to be changed."**

"**That might take awhile." Eddie said.**

"**You think?" I said.**

"**Remember, we only have a few weeks to spare. Rose can you help?" Adrian asked.**

"**If it means I can come back," I said with some of my Rose attitude. "Hell yeah!"**

**Dpov**

**I walked upstairs to me and Rose's room. I opened the door, and flipped the light switch. I looked down to see that one of my books fell from the table next to the door lying open on the floor.**

"**Hi Dimka." I thought it was Rose so I looked up. I was shocked to find Paige lying down on the bed instead. I just stared at her. "What? See something you like?" She smirked. I felt my mouth twitch. She was only wearing a black panty and bra set and a metallic green robe that was open. I gulped.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked her. She pouted and got up from the bed. She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck. **

"**Awe, don't you like your surprise?" she faked dissapointment. She pressed her body closer to mine. I felt myself sweating. I composed myself. I thought about Rose each time she pressed harder. "Oh Dimka, I saw what happened downstairs. Don't worry, you can have me." She unhooked her arms and let the robe fall off of her. I looked away. "What's wrong? Not enough?" She unhooked her bra and let it fall on the ground above her feet. I still looked away. Rose, Roza, please come through that door. Now. She made me turn to her. She pressed her breast to my chest and I cleared my throat.**

"**Paige, you should go, now." I said. She tsked. She kissed me. Oh God, when will she stop! I love Rose! She pulled away and looked at me straight in the eye.**

"**You will let me, and you will be mine." she said. For some reason my mind went blank and I just did what she wanted me to do. She unbuttoned my shirt and got to my pants. She moaned when my tongue entered her mouth. I was about to push her to the bed when I heard a growl from the door.**

"**What the fuck is going on?" I broke away from Paige to see a very pissed off Rose glaring daggers at me and Paige. We were wearing nothing but our underwear, which probably pissed her off more. She turned to me. "I really hate you! How could you! I thought you loved **_**me**_**, but now I see this!" She pointed a finger to Paige who was smirking. **

"**Roza, I can explain." I said getting down to get my clothes. "She did something and…"**

**She cut me off.**

"**Save it." She held up her hand. "And don't ever call me that again." She turned to Paige. "I hope you're happy whore." With that she stalked out of the room.**

**I turned back to Paige. She grabbed her bra and putted it back on along with her robe which she closed and tied tightly. "Don't worry." She said as she walked out the door. "I'll be back again another night."**

**She closed the door. I just stared at it mindlessly for awhile. Then, I felt my blood boil. I yelled out in Russian. "I can't believe it! That stupid woman! I'll kill her for what she did to me and Roza!" I cried.**

_**Sorry, I'm so mean. **_

_**VAfan1**_


	9. Apology Explanations What?

**Chapter 9: Apology. Explanations. What?**

**Hey everyone! Okay, the reviews for last the chapter really shocked me. Don't worries, Paige won't get Dimitri. And yes, I made a typo in chapter 3. Instead of blood whore, it came out as, 'bloodworm.' XP. Anyway here's the long awaited reunion.**

Rpov

I marched down the hall with steam coming out of my ears. Some people stared at me; while others back away. As soon as I reached the stairwell, I felt wave nausea hit me. I held a hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom on the other side of the house as soon as possible.

I slammed the door open and vomited straight into the toilet. I puked for what seemed like hours until it stopped coming out. I flushed the disgusting…I don't know down the toilet and stood up. I walked to the sink to wash my hands and looked in the full body mirror on the other side of the wall.

Everything seemed normal. Well, for strigoi me normal. But for some reason, when my eyes reached my abdomen, it looked like something was sticking out. I narrowed my eyes at it. I put a hand over it and it moved. I jerked my hand on to my side. I looked at myself in the mirror with wide eyes. It moved? No way! I thought, I can't, I'm…,. Then it hit me. Who was really sure if Strigoi didn't get pregnant?

But we were taught that strigoi were _made _not born. So, there is no way that I can be pregnant, no way. Maybe I ate too much. Nope, I haven't eaten anything in over a week! Then maybe, it was possible, that I could be pregnant. But, if I am pregnant, then that means that,…Dimitri is the father.

I staggered back and sat down in a small corner near the bath tub. I pulled my knees up to my face and buried my head there and cried. I can't tell him. I thought. Not after what I just saw with Paige, he never wanted me. He wouldn't want this baby. I cried and cried. I got up and ran back to Lissa and others to confide in them.

Dpov

I walked out of the room and walked to the other side of the house to Lissa and the others room. I knocked on their door. Instead if using a keypad lock on the door, I decided for Rose's and my sake that to use a real door that way our friends won't be treated as meat.

Adrian the former ass answered the door. (A/N: Hey, Dimitri doesn't like Adrian, not my fault for trying to stay in character.) He glared at me, hard. "What do you want Belikov?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I want to see Lissa." I said calmly. Even if he is a jerk, he can help me with this Paige thing.

He closed the door slightly. I could hear him and Lissa having a small argument deliberating if he should let me in.

"Don't." Lissa protested.

"He needs to know Lis," he said. Then said something in such a low whisper that I couldn't even hear it.

He opened the door and let me through with a grim expression. I nodded my thanks to him. He closed the door behind me and I looked at everyone in the room. They all glared daggers at me.

What the heck did I do? Oh yeah, stupid Paige. I swear, word spreads faster here than it did back in the academy.

"What do you want?" Christian asked. I turned to him. He sat near Lissa who was holding…Rose?

"Rose what's wrong?" I kneeled down in front of her. She looked at me then looked at Lissa who held her glare, then looked back down and cried.

"Like you wouldn't know." Lissa said. "How could you do that Dimitri? She loves you, she would do anything for you and you sleep with a cheap slut behind her back!"

I flinched. I quickly had to compose myself. "I didn't sleep with Paige." I said and looked at Rose who turned to look at me. "I would never do that to you Roza." I snaked my arm around her and slipped her from Lissa.

"Then, why were you half-naked with Paige?" she whimpered.

I kissed her forehead and just held her. "She used compulsion on me." I explained. "She forced me into doing that and when you caught us…" I trailed off. "Rose, I never meant for anything that happened to be like this. I never thought that Paige would try something like that. I know I should've told you about the spies, but I figured you would be mad so…" She cut me off with a kiss. I kissed her back. We pulled away when we heard a certain Ozera clear his throat.

She gave a small smile and snuggled into my chest. Lissa sighed and rolled her eyes. Christian just smirked. Eddie had his mouth wide open. And Adrian, well, he rolled his eyes then asked, "Is there any vodka here?"

I nodded and pointed to the liquor cabinet near the bathroom door.

"Uh…Rose?" Lissa asked. Roza turned to her. "Are you going to…?"

"Yes." She answered. She turned to me and sighed. I gave her a confused expression and she smiled. "Dimitri," she began. "Is it possible for a strigoi to get pregnant with another strigoi?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" was all I could say.

Rpov

"What?" was all he could say as his eyes continued to bug out of their sockets.

"Uh, yeah." I said. "I'm pregnant." I lifted my shirt up enough for him to see the bump that was bulging on my abdomen. His eyes drifted there and if possible, they became more bugged out.

"But…We…How…" he couldn't choose a question. Then his face turned serious. "Whose the father?" then he turned to Adrian who was draining a bottle of Russian vodka.

"You." We all said in unison.

"But Rose," he said, "A normal strigoi can't get pregnant. And we can't get anyone else pregnant." He frowned.

"But I'm shadow-kissed." I said. "That makes me a non-normal strigoi. Maybe that explains the bind still being in tact too." I muttered.

Lissa nodded and so did Adrian. "It's true." Adrian spoke up. "Because you were supposed to have originally died, when you became a strigoi, you were still technically dead, but you were undead before. So that's why the bond is still there. And why you can see your own reflection."

"You can see your reflection?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. "Then why can I see mine?"

Then Lissa became thoughtful. Then her face lit up. "Psi-energy." She explained. "Dimitri are you the one who taught Rose how to do that?" He nodded. "Do you do it yourself?"

"For her sake, I do." He said. "Blood started to taste funny after the first two feedings."

"That's why you can see your reflection." She chimed. "You're living off of energy, instead of blood where you kill the person, you are rewarded by being able to see it."

He smiled. "And there is something else." I said. Dimitri turned to me. "Dimitri, we're leaving here. Soon." I said.

He cocked an eye brow at me. Then he turned looked away from me. "Dimitri, we have to leave." I urged him to turn to me. "I can't have my baby around the strigoi. I don't want them to hurt him or her."

"Then, I can't come with you." I frowned. "I might hurt you or the baby."

I shook my head and made him turn to me. "Dimitri Belikov," I began. "Don't you dare say you'll hurt our baby. I won't leave you here to face the strigoi alone comrade." I kissed him softly. "I love you." I murmured.

I felt his arms tighten. He looked up to Lissa. "When are we leaving?" he asked.

She shrugged. "We figured in about a week or so. When the others can trust us."

He nodded his head then checked the time on his clock. "It's nearly three in the morning." He said and stood up with me. "We should get going."

We all said good night. Dimitri and I walked hand in hand back to our bedroom and I almost fainted when I heard a baby crying. I flipped on the light switch and walked towards the bed. It was a baby. A dhampir. Maybe only about three weeks old. I picked the baby up and held him to me. I looked back to Dimitri and he came up next to me. He picked up a note that was right next to where the baby was laying.

"What does it say?" I asked he read it.

He handed me the note and I handed him the baby who he cradled.

_Dear to whoever is concerned,_

_Please take care of my baby. I can't take care of him anymore. Tell him the I love him and this was the only thing I could do for him._

It was unsigned. I looked to Dimitri and he gave me the baby. I held him and took in his features. How can this baby look so much like us? He had the color of Dimitri's eyes and the color of my hair.

I looked up to Dimitri, who was smiling. "Let's keep him." I said. He nodded. He reached his hand out under the baby and we both looked down lovingly at him while he cooed.

**Okay, I know some of you are probably confused at this point. And yes I know strigoi cant have babies! Its all part of the plot.**

**VAfan1**


	10. We have to leave

Chapter 10: We have to leave

**Hi everyone. So how was the last chapter? If you're confused, or wondering, the baby WILL be a dhampir. Rose and Dimitri were once dhampir, and because Rose was already technically undead before, and because Dimitri is now, the baby, somehow is a dhampir. Ok I'll shut up now.**

_2 months later…_

Rpov

I really hate strigoi right now. They're all useless; plus stupid. I asked them to bring Lissa in an hour ago for feeding, but no, they insisted on bringing a blood bag! We had a ridiculous argument on how the baby will be a dhampir.

I know, I know, weird. Apparently, Adrian and Lissa had read somewhere in a old textbook back at the academy, a shadow-kissed strigoi, or a person/dhampir/moroi that had once died, but came back to life, can have a living baby with a regular strigoi. I know, I didn't get it at first too. You see, because I was already 'undead' when I was still a dhampir, when I became a strigoi, the shadow-kissed effects were still there which explains why I still have the bond. But back to the baby. Depending on the species of each parent, the baby will be that species. In other words, undead moroi/moroi, undead dhampir/dhampir, and undead human/human. But, at least one parent has to be shadow-kissed. This of course is me.

And on top of that, this pregnancy was a little faster than a normal one. Instead of nine months, it only takes around six or seven. Adrian said it might be due to the fact that it isn't a normal pregnancy. Who knows?

I got bored and decided to take a quick walk around. I quietly snuck downstairs without any one noticing.

"Are you sure it's yours?" I heard Paige screech.

I hid behind a corner and saw Dimitri and Paige standing in the living room talking.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure the baby is mine since I'm the only person she slept with." Dimitri said with an exasperated sigh. Paige glared and looked down. I couldn't help but want to slap the shit out of her. Is she accusing me of cheating on Dimitri? Oh hell no.

"But you said that that Adrian guy or whatever has a crush on her." Paige looked up and smirked. Dimitri shook his head. "Are sure she didn't sleep with him while you were away?" She smiled. That bitch. I felt my teeth clench and my hands turned into fists. "I mean, isn't she known to be a blood-"

Dimitri cut her off. "Rose would never sell herself cheap like that." He stared down Paige whose smirk was faltering. "She has never had sex with him and never will." The stupid hormones started to make my eyes a little teary.

Paige frowned. "But Dimka," she put her arms around him in an intimate way. She pressed herself so close to his chest that there was no space between them. He turned his face away so she wouldn't meet his eyes. "How do you know Rose didn't do it out of, loneliness?" I shot daggers at her. "Face me, please." He stilled wouldn't look at her. She growled and grabbed his face and made him turn to her. "You will listen to me," she directed. He stared at her with a blank expression. She's using compulsion on him. "You will believe every word I tell you from now on." He nodded. "You don't love Rose Hathaway, you love me." I growled. "That baby she is carrying is not yours, it's Adrian's, now say that she is a blood whore."

I snapped. I ran right out of hiding and pounced on her. I screamed as I threw her against the wall. "You bitch!" I screamed. I turned to Dimitri. He was shaking his head with confusion.

"He's mine!" she screamed back. "And he'll always be mine!" She charged right back at me, Dimitri got in the way. "What d you think you're doing?"

"Roza, get Lissa and the others now. We have to leave." I nodded and ran back upstairs as quickly as I could to their room. I had to ignore the screams that were coming from both Dimitri and Paige.

I ran all the way to their room and banged on the door until it fell apart.

"What's going on?" Lissa said and got up from bed. I guess they were all sleeping or getting some rest since they all had red, tired eyes and were groaning when I screamed.

"Get everything you need now!" I said frantically. "We have to leave. There's no time."

"What? Why?" Christian asked.

"Dimitri and Paige are fighting downstairs, right now." I grabbed some suitcases from the closet and threw them on the ground in front of them. "Pack and get ready to run." They all got up and started to stuff their small belongings into the suitcases. "I'll be back." I said and ran across the house to me and Dimitri's room.

I slammed the door open to loud and the baby woke up. "I'm sorry." I said and picked him up from the small cot right next to the bed. He looked at me with teary eyes and his mouth was quivering. "It's ok, Eli, it's ok." We decided to call him Eli when we found him. I placed him in the middle of the bed and grabbed two suitcases for me and Dimitri. I packed all the clothes I could and packed Eli's baby bag since he'll need it. I grabbed diapers, bottles, formula, and everything else he would need.

I picked him up along with the suitcases and ran back to the others. "Are you ready?" I asked when I reached their room. They nodded. "Hold him." I handed Eli to Lissa and grabbed her suitcase.

"Where's Dimitri?" Adrian asked. I heard running footsteps behind me and turned around. He was all sweaty, and a little bloody, but he was Dimitri.

"We have to hurry up. The other strigoi probably heard Paige." He grabbed two suitcases from me and the baby bag. "Let's go." We ran all the way down the stairs and out the house.

We ran down to the SUV that was parked right in front of the house and tossed the luggage into the trunk and climbed in. We lost some time because we had to buckle Eli in. We saw Brian from the window and saw that he was staring at us.

"Drive!" I said and Dimitri started the ignition and we sped out of there.

**Okay, sorry I ran out of ideas so please bear with me if this was irritating.**

**XoXo**

**Vafan1**


	11. Forever means nothing without you

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy; neither do I own the characters. But unfortunately, I own Paige and Brian :P.**_

**Chapter 11: Forever means nothing without you**

**We kept driving, and driving until we reached Moscow. It was late at night and the moroi, Eli, and Eddie were about to get a crazy adrenaline rush from not sleeping in over twenty four hours. "Honey pull over." I said softly to Dimitri. He nodded. I felt some of my energy draining, and I figured that maybe a hotel is a good idea.**

**Dimitri pulled over to a rather big hotel in the middle of the city. I don't know what the name is, or what, all I wanted was a nice room, and maybe some energy or something to sustain it.**

"**Use these." Dimitri said handing me a small, white plastic case. I took it. I looked at him funny as he took out another one. He opened it and stuck his finger in it. Then he poked his eye and did it again to the other. He blinked and looked in the rear view mirror. Then he turned to me. "Why are you looking at me funny?" he asked. **

**I realized my mouth was hanging open and I closed it right away. The white box were contacts. Instead of his eyes being ruby red, they were the heart melting deep brown that always made my heart skip a beat.**

"**They look so…" I reached out to touch to touch his eyelids. "Real…Like before." **

**He smiled. "That's what their for." he said. He unbuckled his seat belts and climbed out of the car. I opened my little box to find that I had contacts that were the exact same color to my original color. I placed my finger on top of one and lifted it up. I was a little scared that I might poke my eye out.**

**Careful; careful" I mentally said to myself. My finger was only a near inch away from my eye when Christian kicked my chair in his sleep which led to me missing my eye and poking my forehead.**

"**Holy fucking shit!" I silently screamed. I flipped over the mirror above me. "Fuck" I muttered. I hand a really red dot in the center. Even though it was only a poke, and I was putting it gently in my eye, pyro's kick somehow gave it more force.**

**Luckily the contact fell on my cheek and I was able to get it in my eye. I blinked twice and made sure I could see through the chocolate colored lens. The same with the next one. Aside from the pale skin, I looked a lot like my old self. I hid my fangs in my mouth like how the moroi do. Lissa taught Dimitri and me a minute before the Paige incident.**

**What happened to her anyway?**

**I shrugged and unbuckled my seatbelts. I climbed out of the car and went to the back to help Dimitri.**

"**Can you go inside and get us a couple of rooms?" He asked as he brought out one bag. **

**I turned and walked to the hotel. "Call me if you need help." I said over my shoulder. He nodded.**

**I walked casually into the hotel. It wasn't too showy, but comfortable. It had a lounge with two comfortable red couches with white or beige cushions on them that faced each other ;with a small glass table in between them. The floor was shiny light brown granite and had pillars to match around. Okay, maybe a little showy. The check in desk was past the first couple of pillars and was maybe a little showy too. It was made of the same granite as the floor and pillars and had a gold lining on the edges.**

**The manager was a human I could tell; despite the time it was now, she looked quite perky. She had a blonde ponytail and was sucking on a lollipop. She loomed over the desk while reading maybe **_**popstar. **_**I could tell by the bright highlighting of the pages. She wore a white stretchy blouse and black slacks. She couldn't be older more than eighteen. **

**I slipped on a gold ring on my left finger when I approached her. She looked up from reading a page about Taylor Lautner. "Hi." She said with a wide perky grin. I smiled back. "Need any help?"**

"**Yes." I said with my leg crossed and my hand clasped on top of them. "My husband, some of our friends, our baby, and myself would like to check in." **

**She smiled her wide grin. I took my time to align my chakras and sucked on some of her psi-energy. She still held her grin which must mean she is super perky. She checked on her computer for a few minutes.**

"**Rose!" I heard behind me. **

**I turned over my shoulder to see Dimitri with Eli in his arms asleep and the others following with their luggage. When Christian and Adrian saw the couches, they collapsed immediately. Lissa and Eddie yawned and sat down near them. The luggage was next to them as they slept.**

**Dimitri made his way over to me and smiled in a funny way that didn't show off his fangs. I gave him a look as if to say. Did you get psi-energy? He nodded and I smiled.**

**He handed me Eli who stirred in his sleep as he took the seat next to me. "Is this your husband?" The young manager turned. She looked at Dimitri up and down and I couldn't help but want to laugh; and the thought of ringing her neck.**

"**Hi." Dimitri smiled at her. I could have sworn she blushed. I shot her an innocent smile that also said: He's mine bitch.**

**She turned her attention back to her computer then to us. "How many rooms will that be?" she asked.**

"**Three." I say. Lissa and Christian will want their own room, Eddie and Adrian can room together, and Dimitri and I will have our own. "Two single beds, and one two beds."**

**She nodded then handed us two room cards for each of us. "Cash or credit?" she asked. **

**I was about to say credit, but Dimitri beat me. "Cash." I looked at him with wide-eyes. He took out a wad of cash that were all hundred dollar bills. I shot him a stare. "Adrian." He whispered.**

"**Oh," I nodded. "I see." Surprise; surprise.**

**She took the money he gave and handed us the room cards. "Enjoy your stay!" she waved.**

**We woke up the others and gave them their cards. Eddie and Adrian rolled their eyes at each other. We went up to our rooms and said good night for now.**

**When Dimitri opened the door to our room I placed Eli in the middle of the bed and laid down with him. I was a little exhausted my self. Dimitri came to the other side of the bed and sat down. **

"**Dimitri." I said softly.**

**He turned to me. "Yes Roza?"**

"**What happened back there? With Paige I mean?" He looked down then back at me.**

"**She wanted to kill you." He said with a grim expression. **

**I rolled my eyes. "That's a surprise." I said sarcastically.**

**He shook his head. He took my hands in his and I sat up. "Is there more?"**

**He nodded. He looked up at me. "Did I ever tell you what happened before you were turned?" I nodded slightly. "Paige was the spy that worked for Nathan."**

**My mouth dropped. "What? But she was turned only two weeks before me, she couldn't have worked for Nathan." He shook his head.**

"**It turns out she has been a strigoi for five months." He rubbed circles on my hands with his thumb. "She tried to kill you."**

"**I thought she was going to make me a blood whore?" I asked.**

**He nodded. "She was going to sell you off to different strigoi men around the world." He held a dark expression. " She and Brian planned on taking you away from the academy, then made sure I never saw you again."**

**Ok, I'm confused. But I get what he's saying. So Paige is the spy, and she and Brian tried to sell me? That probably explains why Paige and Brian didn't really like me much. **

"**Why? Why did she try to keep you away from me?" I asked.**

**He looked up to my eyes. "She was also in love with me." I growled. That fucking bitch! She tried to make me a whore so she can have Dimitri! I'll kill her when I see her. He saw my expression and smile. He kissed me with so much love that I let go of some of my anger. At least he loved me, not her. He pulled away and continued. "I couldn't let that happen, so I went after you." **

"**So the real reason you turned me was so no one else could touch me?" I said a little teary. The stupid pregnancy hormones kicked in last month. I was a little hurt by what he said. Did he think I was only his? As a possession? "You think I'm only a thing to have?"**

**He shook his head. "No my dear Roza." He wiped away my tears that streaked down. He kissed me lightly then kissed the rest that were coming. "I changed you so we could be together." He kissed me again and I kissed back. "I want you, because I love you, I can't just live for the next millennium knowing the fact that I didn't save you from her. I promised to protect you, Roza. You're my everything. That's why I turned you. So we could have forever to each other."**

"**Why?" I asked now with small tears of joy even though I already know the answer.**

**He leaned in and kissed me with so much passion and love that made me nearly melt. He pulled away. "Living is meaningless if you aren't there." He kissed me again. "And forever means nothing without you."**

**I smiled on his lips and kissed him with so much passion, I nearly ripped off his shirt, if only Eli wasn't sleeping right next to us.**

_**Well what do you think? Review for next chapter.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**VAfan1**_


	12. You're mine and I'm yours

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Beware for those who are too young to read the first part of this chapter.**_

**Chapter 12: You're mine; and I'm yours**

**I picked up the phone and dialed Lissa and Christian's room number.**

"**Hello?" Said a very tired Lissa.**

"**Lis, can you take care of Eli for tonight?" I asked her. Dimitri started nipping on my neck. I covered the bottom half of the phone. "Wait." I whispered. He pretended to be hurt.**

"**Uh…Why?" she asked. **

"**I don't think Eli should see my and Dimitri in this position." I tell her.**

**She understood right away. "Ok; ok, I'm coming." Then she hung up. I slammed the phone back on the receiver and started to kiss Dimitri.**

"**I thought you said to wait." he mumbled between kisses. **

**I nodded. "I was talking to Lissa, and we're only kissing" I smiled seductively, "for now." He smiled back and started to kiss me again. We were interrupted moments later by a knock at the door.**

"**I'll get it." I climbed down from under him and cradled Eli. "You're going to be staying with Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian. Ok?" I cooed to him. I walked to the door and opened it to a very tired Lissa. "Thank you." I mouthed. I handed her Eli as she cradled him like how I did earlier.**

"**Yea, yea, just don't break the room." she grumbled. I laughed and closed the door. **

**I ran back to Dimitri who was sitting up on top the bed and tackled him down. "Slow down Roza." He smiled.**

**I shook my head. "In your dreams comrade." I teased. He chuckled and we kissed fiercely. He opened my mouth with his own and I let him win as our tongues fought for victory. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his found my waist.**

**We broke away for a moment to take off our shirts then started kissing again. We broke away and he smiled a lusty grin as he flipped us over. He unbuttoned my jeans and took them off as I did for him. **

**So now we were only in our underclothes. We got rid of them in a flash and I felt him enter. **

**We made love, as I heard his grunts and my moans. It felt like it had only been moments when we finally broke apart.**

**He laid on his side propped on his left elbow as he faced me. I faced the wall and cuddled closer to his chest.**

"**I love you." he murmured in a soft voice to my ear.**

**I smiled. "I love you too." I whispered back.**

**I felt my eyelids growing heavy and I heard a sleep sigh coming from Dimitri. We slept in peace for tonight at least.**

**My dream was really good. Dimitri, Eli, and I were living somewhere in a cabin in the mountains somewhere in the French Alps. There was a warm fire going in the fireplace and the view outside the window was glorious. I was sitting on a rocking chair while humming a song to a little baby girl.**

**Then someone had to shake me awake.**

"**Roza, Roza" I opened my eyes to a very cheery Dimitri.**

**I groaned. "I'm going to go back to sleep." I grabbed the covers and went under. He pulled off. "Fucking Dimitri," I shouted. He laughed. "I said I want to go back to sleep!"**

"**So you're not going to take your vitamins?" He smirked holding a white bottle and shook it.**

**I groaned. I got out of bed and putted on panties, a bra, a tight fitting blue tank top, and soft shorts. "Dickhead." I mumbled. He laughed. I rolled my eyes.**

**I grabbed the bottle from and took out a pill. He handed me a bottle of water and I swallowed it and drank. **

"**Yup, I'm a dick all right." He joked. "The one you said you love." He smiled.**

**I smiled back. "Comrade," I said innocently. "Shut up or I'll make you." He raised his eye brows.**

"**A little grumpy this morning aren't we?" he asked.**

**I scoffed. "You try being pregnant and your boyfriend wakes you up to take vitamins."**

**He laughed and I rolled my eyes. All well, might as well stop being a kill joy.**

**I sat down with my legs across on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him lightly. He had put on his pajamas earlier I guess because he was wearing black flannel bottoms and a grey T-shirt. He pulled away**

**He had a thoughtful smile as he looked down at me and my growing bump. I looked down and placed a hand on it. I was probably the size of a five month pregnant woman, so doing it last night wasn't a really big deal. He placed his hand on top of mine and rubbed our hands on my stomach.**

**We stayed like that for a little while longer. Neither of us talking or making a sound. When it grew to quiet the baby kicked.**

**I giggled. She usually kicked if we stayed like this for too long. I thought about the dream and wondered if the baby really is a girl. Are you a girl, I thought to her. If you are, or aren't, I'll always love you.**

"**Roza, I want to ask you something." Dimitri said breaking the silence. I looked up to him. He removed his hand from my stomach and placed me where he was sitting as he got up from the bed.**

"**What is it?" I asked as he stood before me. I gasped. He got down on one knee and took out from his pocket a black velvet box.**

"**Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you," he began. "You're my soul mate, my friend, and the mother of our son and unborn child. You're mine and I'm yours." He paused to open the box to show a ring with a heart shaped diamond. "Will you marry me and be mine forever?" **

**By this point I had tears running down my face. I nodded. "Yes," I said. "I love you and I want to marry you." He stood up and kissed me with so much passion that I nearly toppled over.**

**He slid off the fake wedding band on my finger and replaced it with the real ring. I held it up to the light and we admired it for awhile. The only problem was that we had to close the curtains to block off the sunlight, but other than that, we were fine with just dim lighting of the room.**

"**It's beautiful." I murmured.**

**Dimitri smiled at me. "But it's nothing compared to you, baby." I laughed. **

_**Do you want your son or not?**_** A very impatient Lissa said interrupting the Kodak moment.**

**I groaned. **_**We'll be there in a sec.**_

_**You better, he's hungry!**_** She said.**

**I laughed. I turned to a very confused Dimitri. "We better go get Eli." I tell him.**

**He nods. We both dress into our attire for today and walk out of our room with our cards. **

**I was wearing my tank top with dark skinny jeans and black converse. He wore a Black T-shirt that showed his awesome pecks and abs and dark jeans with his regular shoes. [I don't know what they are : P]**

**We walked down the hall to Lissa and Christian's room. "Should we tell them?" I asked.**

**He shrugged. "I have a feeling they know."**

"**How?" I asked.**

**Dimitri chuckled. "Adrian came to my dreams the other night, and well, let's just say that I thought he was only dream so I rubbed it in his face that I'm going to propose to you." He smiled. I giggled. "Apparently, spirit has a power where you can in another person's dreams, did you know?"**

**I nodded. "Where do you think he got his nickname 'dream stalker' from?"**

**He and I laughed until we reached Lissa's door. I put my hand up to knock, but Christian opened it.**

"**Here, and don't bother us for today." He said with a smile. I nodded. He placed the do not disturb sign on the door handle and winked at us. Dimitri gave him a weird look. "Hey, you aren't the only one who gets laid around here." Christian smirked then handed us a very awake Eli and closed the door.**

**We walked back to our room with Dimitri holding Eli who tugged on his hair.**

"**Ouch!" Dimitri said as Eli grabbed his brown locks. "Eli, stop! That hurts!" **

**I laughed. "You have to cut your hair." I teased.**

**He glared at me. I giggled. We reached our room and unlocked it and went in.**

_**Rose,**_** I heard a whimper from the bond from Lissa.**

_**What's wrong?**_** My defenses went up.**

_**I think I'm pregnant.**_** She cried. **_**And I don't know what to do!**_

_**What? **_**I said a little shocked.**

_**I'm only seventeen Rose…**_**I didn't need her to finish.**

_**Come here and we'll take the test.**_** I can't believe what she did with him. **

**She cried. **_**What am I going to do?**_

_**Just come here and we'll do the test.**_** I said to soothe her. **_**Calm down Lis, you can do this.**_

**She cut off the conversation and made her way down the hall. I turned to Dimitri. "If someone knocks, answer it." He nodded while still holding Eli.**

**I walked to my luggage and grabbed out a pink first response box and opened it. Dimitri gave me a weird look. "Lissa." I replied. He nodded.**

**Someone knocked on the door and I answered it. She had tears down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy. I coaxed her to the bathroom. I gave her the test and gave her some privacy.**

**A few minutes later I came back in. Lissa was sitting on top the counter with the test underneath her hand.**

"**What does this mean?" she asked handing me the test. I examined it and smiled at her. One pink line.**

"**Negative." She looked up with relief. "What made you think you were pregnant?"**

"**I got angry at Christian easily." she replied.**

**I laughed. "That just means you're mad at him; not pregnant!"**

**She smiled and we both started cracking up.**

_**Okay, this chapter wasn't really that suspenseful. I have two announcements. The first one is that this story only has a few chapters left. Sad, I know. And the second is that there will be a poll on whether or not I should make a sequel to it. I'll be posting it on my profile today.**_

_**VAfan1**_


	13. Oh how times fly

_**A/N: Okay everyone, this chapter has various time gaps in it. And please vote on the poll if u want me to write the sequel! The italic is Rose's pregnancy timeline**_

Chapter 13: Oh, how times fly by

_Month 5 [One more to go…]_

I looked at myself in the full length mirror as Lissa fixed the hem of my wedding dress. I frowned at the now bulging belly. I was only four months ahead, but it looked more I was eight months pregnant.

"Lissa," I looked down. "I look like a whale." I whined.

"Rose," she stood up and sighed. "You look fine! Now if we don't hurry up, everyone is going to wonder where we are!"

I frowned a little. I turned back to the mirror and smiled. My dress was loose on my tummy and was of course white. It was a dress that looked exactly like Princess Mia's dress in the princess diaries movie, except the veil was shorter and was more sparkly.

Lissa led me to a chair and let me sit down. She took out a shiny silver kit, which I knew of course was make up. She opened the case and started to apply the foundation. After she was done she handed me a hand mirror and showed me.

"Wow." was all I could say. She applied mascara and my eyelashes looked lush, and a thin line of eyeliner, with a light pink eye shadow. My lips were a rose red color and looked very full and my cheeks were a natural colored blush.

"I wanted to show your inner beauty," she said as she putted away all the make up. "And plus, you're already pregnant and Dimitri finds more irresistible than ever!"

I laughed. How true she is.

"Anyway," she sighed. "I should get ready too." I nodded and we walked out of the bathroom.

Fortunately, Dimitri and I were able to find a house somewhere just outside of St. Petersburg. It was a mini mansion with four levels, five bedrooms, three living rooms, a pool, and had two nurseries for Eli and our second baby.

I helped her get into her maid of honor dress. It was black and strapless and showed her curves. She putted on the same make-up as me except her lips were a light pink.

"Let's go!" she said handing my bouquet and she held hers. She opened the door that led down the stairs that spun like a spiral that led right outside to the backyard where the ceremony will be.

She walked down the stairs and I followed. We didn't have any music or anything, and plus, we wanted to keep this wedding private.

And by private, I mean only Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and Mia.

Mia found out when she called Lissa's cell and well, Lissa told her the truth, but she kept it all a secret. She's a really great friend!

When we reached the altar, I took Dimitri's arm as Lissa turned to take her spot beside me.

And by some coincidence, Adrian decided to do our ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" I kept little attention to Adrian as he read the usual stuff. I kept sneaking glances at Dimitri who glanced back at me. We both smiled and the baby kicked.

"Do you Dimitri Belikov take Rosemarie to be…your wife?" he choked out the last part. Poor Adrian.

"I do." Dimitri said shooting me my favorite smile. "I always will." He whispered to me.

Adrian turned to me. "And do you Rosemarie Hathaway take…Dimitri to be…your husband?"

"I do." I said smiling back at Dimitri. "Forever and always."

Adrian took out our rings. He handed them to us and we slipped them on each other. They were both gold and had Russian carved on them. The word: Forever was carved on Dimitri's and the word: Yours was carved on mine.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he covered his eyes with his hands. "Now you may kiss the bride."

Dimitri wrapped my waist in his arms as mine found their way around his neck and we kissed deeply and passionately.

We heard a chorus of cheers behind us and we broke away. Lissa came and hugged both of us.

"I'm so happy for you!" she cried with tears of joy.

Christian came from behind her and patted Dimitri on the shoulder. "Remember, you're stuck with Godzilla as a wife." He smiled.

"Haha, very funny pyro." I said with sarcasm. I took Eli who he was holding and cradled him.

"We're a family now baby." He made the cutest gurgling sound I heard ever heard. I smiled at him looked up at Dimitri who looked at Eli, then me, then my ever growing stomach.

"One more needed." he said and placed a hand on my stomach. I laughed and nodded.

_Month 6 [Birth scene!]_

"Ah…ah…" I breathed. I really hate this. Why the heck did I become pregnant!

"Rose, I am so, so sorry." Dimitri said stroking my hand.

I growled and pulled away from him to smack him in the head. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

He stood up from the his chair and backed away to the wall. Lissa entered the room with towels and had a apron on.

She lifted the blanket that was over my stomach. "Rose, push," she instructed.

And boy did I push! I grabbed on to Dimitri's hand and grasped it as hard as I can.

He yelped but didn't pull back.

"Almost,…just one more…"she said. I pushed one last time, then I heard the wailing from a really bloody baby that Lissa was holding. "It's a girl." She smiled.

She wiped her down with a towel and I couldn't help by cry with tears. Dimitri kissed my forehead and my hand, then my lips. "I love you so much, Roza" he murmured. "You were so strong."

"How's your hand?" I asked.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore." He smiled.

Lissa came back and handed us a pink bundle.

I gazed down at my daughter and I kissed her forehead. She had my brown-black hair, with Dimitri's old brown eyes. I kissed her forehead again. "I love you my sweet baby." I cooed to her.

She smiled and lifted her hands up to touch my face. Her face lit up exactly how Dimitri's does and I couldn't help but giggle.

I handed her to Dimitri and he held her like she was the most fragile thing the world. She gave down at and smiled. She held her hands up to touch his face to and she smiled more. "I love you too." Dimitri murmured to her.

"I'll leave you three alone." Lissa said walking out of the room with her apron stained with blood.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked him as he handed her back to me.

He had a thoughtful look. "Why don't you name her after you?"

I scoffed. "There is only one Rose, and no, I want her to make her own name."

I chuckled then wrapped an arm around me. "What about Anna?" I asked.

He had a thoughtful look. "After Vlad's guardian?"

"No." I replied. "I'm not naming her after shadow-kissed Anna, I just like the name."

He smiled. "Then Anna it is." he said and looked down at her. "Middle name?"

I thought about it for a minute. "None. Anna is pretty enough."

He smiled and I replied with a kiss. "Ma! Da!" I heard Eli's high little voice coming from the door.

Lissa came back with Eli in her arms who was squirming. "He wanted to see her." Lissa said and set him down on Dimitri's lap and left.

Dimitri lifted Eli on to the side of the bed so her could see Anna. "Babi?" he asked with a little bit of drool coming out. I laughed and wiped off his mouth with the blanket. He was now four months old and could pronounce some words, it just that they sound a little bit off.

I nodded. "Yes, Eli," I held up Anna so he could see her. He reached out his hand to touch her face. "This your sister Anna."

"Sizer" He said with a cute baby smile. I smiled at him and looked at Dimitri who smiled at the three of us.

"Yes, Eli" Dimitri said taking Eli in one arm while holding Anna and me in the other. "Your sister."

I felt like my whole world was filled with light.

And I pray it always will.

_**How was it? Boring? Confusing? Sorry if it is. I ran out of ideas when I started.**_

_**VAfan1**_

_**P.s. : Please check my friend deekaylcee's story Ongaku. And also check my friend Adrianneroze when she makes a story.**_


	14. Postponed

I'm sorry everyone. But I won't be updating this story for a while. It turns out the guy I really liked, possibly love, doesn't like me back. He likes someone else, so I won't be writing this story. I'll be continuing my other ones though, but they might be a little short.

VAfan1

P.S: How do you know if a guy really likes you or not?


	15. Announcement :D

This is for those who are currently waiting for this story to be updated. This will be updated tomorrow. Who needs that jackass anyway? I told him how I felt, then what?

NOTHING! Grr! I can't believe that jerk!

VAfan1

P.S.: It will be posted tomorrow


	16. Once the hunter, now the hunted

**Disclaimer: This is the real chapter 14. And no, I told him how I felt, and all I got was 'Ok, I'm good.' Pfft, whatever. Who needs him anyway?**

Chapter 14: Once the hunter, now the hunted

Rpov

It has now officially been over nine months since Anna had been born. But now we have one problem, she has the abilities of a strigoi!

She has unstoppable speed and strength; she has lightly paled skin, and, she is a grump too, but she probably got that from me who knows?

She's a dhampir though. She doesn't want blood or anything, it's just that, well, she kind of looks like one of 'us' if you know what I mean. She is like the exact spitting image of me, with the exception of Dimitri's old dark eyes.

I sat down on the couch in the living room as I held her in my arms feeding her formula. She smiled down at her as she smiled and cooed at me.

She's so precious. Her warm dark eyes stared up at me red ruby ones and smiled and gave a smile giggle. She finished off the bottle and I put her over my shoulder as I gently patted her back so she can burp.

She hiccupped her burp and I placed her back into my arms.

"I love you." I cooed to her. She laughed again and started to pull on my dark locks. I ran my fingers through her cheek length hair in return. "You're so beautiful."

"Just like you love." I looked up to see Dimitri standing right in front of me with my favorite smile. He held Eli in his arms that looked a little mad. He made his way to the spot right next to me and he sat down.

I examined Eli on why he would be mad at Dimitri, and then I saw the toy that held. It was a rubber ball. Or at least what used to be a rubber ball. It looked more like a rubber pancake to me.

"Baby, what happened to your ball?" I asked Eli with a warm smile.

He whimpered at me and cried. "Daddy sat on it and it…" he started wailing.

"Awe…" I frowned and switched with Dimitri so now I was holding Eli while he held Anna who fell asleep. I rubbed his back and let him cry into my chest. "You popped it?" I mouthed to Dimitri.

He shot me a panicked look and mouthed yes. "It's small, I didn't that I stepped on it until after Eli through shoes at me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I turned my attention back to Eli who started to hiccup the last of his tears. "We'll get you a new one, okay baby?" I murmured to him.

He sniffled and I used my finger to wipe away the rest of his tears. "Can we buy it later mama?" He looked at me with his big brown eyes. I nodded. Then he smiled a cute smile with all of his teeth exposed.

"Rose! Dimitri!" I looked up to see Lissa and Adrian running through the kitchen to us.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"They found us!" Adrian said. "I don't know how, but the moroi government found us!"

My mouth dropped and Dimitri's eyes popped. "Tatiana noticed that most of my trust fund is dwindling, so she knows I'm alive. And on top of that, do you remember Avery?" I nodded. Who can't remember her?

She tried to kill Lissa so she could be bonded with her. She's another spirit user, a bad one at that. "She somehow got into contact with Paige, and now they're coming here to get us!" Adrian said.

"But there's more," Lissa said as she gulped. "They're hiring assassins here in Russia to kill you, Dimitri, and the kids."

"They're going to kill my babies!" I yelled outraged. It's one thing to kill me and Dimitri, but you do not mess with my kids!

They nodded. We started to run around the house and sent Adrian to find Christian and Eddie. We packed all of the things we would need and started to pile into the bags and boxes into the SUV's. We finally got two more, just in case.

Dimitri, the kids, and I rode in the first one. Lissa and Christian in the second, then Adrian and Eddie in the last.

We drove down Novosibirsk. I grabbed my cell and started to dial Mia's cell. "Mia?" I asked.

"Rose, I just about to come over" she says.

"We're going to have to stay with you for awhile? Is that ok?"

"Sure, why?" she asked.

I explained to her about Tatiana, and the assassins and she said she'll be there waiting for us.

Oh God, how could this happen?

**This is VAfan1, review for chapter 15 and please vote on the poll if you want this to have a sequel. And I thank cinda1 for giving me am idea of people hinting them down.**


	17. Oh come on!

****

A/N: This story is going to have only about a few more chapters then it's done. I need the votes for my poll by next week Friday, if you want a sequel. The poll is on my profile, if you can't vote for some weird reason, just send me a PM. I don't own VA.

Chapter 15: Oh come on!

We drove to Mia's briskly. Surprisingly, we didn't get even a single ticket. Well, Christian to pull over, because Lissa had to vomit for some odd reason.

Come to think of it, Lissa has been that a lot lately.

For weeks now, I've been getting a nauseous wave from the bond, from her. I don't think that she's pregnant or anything, but other symptoms aren't helping. She hasn't had a really strong appetite, not that she always had, but she has been rather moody lately and concerned about her weight._Lis, is everything all right?_

She didn't answer. I sighed. I'll just have to talk to her when we reach our destination.

We drove for a while longer then the kids became restless.

"Mama," Eli cried holding the top part of his pants. "I have to pee!"

I looked around outside for a pit stop. I turned to him as he struggled in his black blue car seat. "Can you hold it for a while longer sweetie?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No!" He wailed.

"There's a gas station coming up," Dimitri said. "Call the others and tell them we have to pull over."

I nodded to him and turned back to Eli who held his curled into a ball in his black blue car seat. "Just a little while longer ok baby?" I soothed him.

He looked at me with his regular contagious happiness replaced with pain. "Okay mama." He whimpered. My poor baby.

Then I heard Anna waking up. She looked around and when she stopped she started wailing and kicking and screaming. Her face became all red and puffy and she had tears streaming down her face.

I turned back to the front and started digging through her baby bag for her clear pacifier.

"It's okay sweetie." I cooed and put it in her mouth. She began to calm down and stop crying as her cries became soft whimpers while her tears still flowed. "It's okay."

I sat back down and sighed.

"How much longer until we reach the gas station?" I turned to Dimitri.

He chuckled. "Not to long." he said with a smile.

I smiled and sighed while I shook my head. He started laughing.

Oh, almost forgot to call the others. I took out my cell phone and started dialing Lissa and Eddie's numbers.

"Hello?" they both asked.

"Lissa?"

"Eddie?" they asked each other.

I cleared my throat. "This is Rose, there's a gas station coming up and the kids are getting restless," I inform them. "If you have to go pee or make a shit, then just go."

"Okay." Eddie said and hung up.

"Rose," Lissa said a little scared. "The gas station is near a small shop right?"

I turned to Dimitri. "Do they have like a small shop there?" He nodded. "Yea, they do." I answered her. "Why?"

She hesitated with her answer before saying it. "I think I'm pregnant."

My mouth dropped. Here we go again.

"What!" I said outraged. "Doesn't pyro know how to use protection?"

She got pissed. "Will stop calling him that?" she said. "And my birth control pills ran out, and the condom broke."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine." I hung up and slump back in my seat.

Dimitri looked at me with a weird expression then shook his head. "I don't wanna know." He muttered.

"You'll find out anyway."

He nodded and we finally pulled over to a small gas station with a little run of the mill shop only a few feet away from it on the right side of the road.

Dimitri and I got out of the car and went to get the kids.

"I'll take Eli to the bathroom," he said and carried Eli down. I nodded.

"I'll take Anna with me then." He and Eli ran to the bathroom with Christian and the other guys trailing right on their tail.

Lissa came right next to me and sighed. "Boys will be boys." we both muttered and walked to the small shop.

We walked in and looked around. We got drinks, chips, some candy for Eli, and a few magazines and things to do. We went to a small area where they had medical supplies and bought Tylenol, Advil, Neosporin, and two boxes of bandages.

Then we made our way to the pads and tampons and bought only one box.

"I'll be right back." Lissa said and went to the other aisle. I walked made my way to buy extra diapers just in case Eli or Anna runs out. Lissa came back with a clear blue box.

I raised my eyebrows and she nodded.

We paid for our stuff and made our way to our cars. The guys were already done so we gave them everything except for Lissa's box. I buckled up Anna in her car seat then Lissa and I went to the bathroom.

No one asked questions yet, so maybe we won't make a scene yet.

I waited by the sinks and she did whatever she needed to do in the stalls. After about a minute I heard the toilet flush and she came out holding the test in her hand.

"Why does this keep on happening?" It sounded like she said it more to herself than me.

I just shrugged. "It's not that bad Lis," I said. "I mean, look, I have two kids and you only have to deal with one Rugrat."

She laughed; I smiled. We both looked at the test that was now on the table. We looked into the little box on it and it said black tiny letters:

Pregnant.

We both looked at each other, then the test.

"Wha...wha…wha…" was all she said until she started panicking. "Oh my God! Oh my God! How could I be so stupid! Oh no! What am I going to do!" she screamed.

I hushed her. "Keep it down!" I silently screamed. "The guys will hear you!" She started hyperventilating. "Breathe in…breathe out." I coaxed her as she calmed down.

She came down. "Rose, what am I going to do?" she whined.

"Well, it's you and Ozera's choice." I said. "But if you want to keep it."

She nodded. "Of course I'm going to keep it!" she glared at me. "And besides…it's too late for the latter…"

Huh? "Wait so…when was the last time you too slept together?" I asked.

She gave me a meek look. "About…four months ago."

I exploded. "Lissa! How could you not know you were pregnant for that long?"

"I didn't notice until a while ago, but some threw away the other tests!" she looked at me.

I scoffed. "You said they were useless."

"Well, don't listen to me if you're right about something." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well, let's just go outside before the guys wonder if we got caught in the bathroom." We walked out of there and back to the guys.

They looked at expectantly. I looked to Lissa and she did the same to me. Then she said it.

"I'm pregnant." Adrian's eyes widened, Eddie turned pale, Dimitri lost his balance then turned pale and Christian…well…he fainted and was rendered unconscious.

We turned to look at each other and started laughing.

We finally all calmed down and got back in the SUV's and continued driving to Mia's.

**I am really getting irritated with this thing! I can't upload anything so I had to export this!! Grrr!!! Can someone please help me with this damn problem!!**

**VAfan1**


	18. Finally at Mia's? Or finally caught?

**I own nothing. And thank you MaxieMoose for updating your story! YOUR AWESOME! **

Chapter 16: Finally at Mia's? Or finally caught?

We finally reach Novosibirsk. Mia's place was somewhere in the center, and her part of town is over crowded, that way, no one will be able find us so easily.

"We're almost there." I said to myself. Within a few minutes, we were at her driveway. She had a small one story house to herself. After she finished school in the court, she wanted to live somewhere other than America, so now she lives here in Russia.

When she found out, or more like was _informed _that we were alive and living here, she decided to stay here with us for help and other crap.

Dimitri squeezed the hand that he held for the last few hours. I turned around to see the kids. Eli slept comfortably while his lap was covered in the brightly colored wrappers that were his candy; while Anna slept with a pout on her face.

I sighed. We reached Mia's, and it was not a happy sight.

I gasped. "No." Dimitri pushed the break petal and I got out o the car. Her lawn had track marks all over, her windows were broken, and the outside looked really shattered and torn.

"Rose." I heard Dimitri called, but my whole world was a blur to me. I ran closer to the house. "Rose!" He got out off the car and nodded to Christian to follow; Christian did the same to Adrian. The other followed except for Adrian who stayed with the kids.

I busted down the door as it fell right off its hinges. I looked at her living room. Her knicj knacks such as picture frames, and décor was knocked off the selves and smashed to smitherings on the ground. Her curtains were ripped to shreds, and her electronics were smashed as if someone were pushed against it. And on top of that, the carpet was soaked with blood and water.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa say. I ignored her and walked inside. I looked at her bookshelf, broken down to nothing but a pile of wood, her books, water soaked and had foot prints all over their covers.

"Oh my God." I heard Christian say behind me. I continued on into the kitchen, oh lord, it gets worst.

The stove was smashed and had a dent on it, her cabinets were starting to fall off, and her pantry, oh god, the pantry door is made out of glass, but even that was broken, and her kitchen knives were covered in blood.

The others made their way into the kitchen; There was a large object on the counter and I looked at it. It had a silver stake that was driven through the chest.

I screamed and the others came running in. "What is it?" Dimitri said shaking me, but I couldn't stop quivering. He turned around and saw it. He held me close to him. "It's okay, it isn't her." He murmured.

I nodded. Of course it isn't her.

Mia has blonde hair, this body had brown, and of course, she had a small built, and this one had a large built, possibly a dhampir, and of course, this body is male.

"It's a guardian" I said. I walked closer to eat and got a good look at him. He looked like he's the around the same age as Dimitri, possibly older. I opened his closed eyes and saw that he wasn't a strigoi, and he had the stake's hold at the side. Oh my God.

I turned to Dimitri. "They knew we were coming here," I turned back to the corpse. "They knew."

"But where's Mia?" Lissa and Christian came in.

I shrugged. I looked on the ground and found a bloody piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it. I squinted my eyes. I handed it over to Dimitri. "It's written it cryptic," I explained. "I can't read it."

He nodded and took it. He read it, and his eyes widened as he read it again, and again. Then his mouth dropped.

"What does it say?" Lissa asked in a small voice.

He continued staring at it. "If you want to see your friend, your mother, and your father, and for you Belikov," he gulped. "Your family alive, then meet us in ten days, at this exact location," he had to choke out the last words. "If you don't…we will…see to it…that they…die in…your place."

I stood frozen. No. They have me parents and Dimitri's family? How cruel can these people be?

"What about our families?" Christian asked. "What about them?" I know he's worried about Tasha, surprisingly, I am too.

Dimitri read it again. He gulped. "This includes everyone that is close to any of you in family," he looked at Christian who held back tears. "They will be killed or imprisoned if they help you."

I gasped for air. "They're going to kill innocent people just because of us!" I cried. I'll kill them! "I hate these bastards!" I pounded my hand on the counter which broke in half.

Dimitri held me again and tried to hold back his own tears. I cried in his chest. Then it hit me, they want to kill my kids too if they want to get rid off our families.

"Eli, Anna…" I couldn't let the last of come, but it did. "They're…going to take them too."

Dimitri held me tighter. "No." he said rather rough. "They will not die, none of them will, especially Eli and Anna." I choked back sobs.

We walked out of there and drove away. I turned around as we rounded the corner that will lead us back on the highway.

Ten days. Ten days till we come back, ten days until we're killed, ten days until everyone we know and care about is murdered.

**Review. **


	19. Everything starts going down

**I own nothing. This chapter is pretty much…uh…a little bit more tense then the rest.**

Chapter 17: Everything starts crashing down

Rpov

We went back to the hotel that we stayed at the first time; I still don't know it's damn name! Dimitri just stared mindlessly out the window most of the time and did nothing, just stare.

Eli and Anna were still the same, but I think they know. Eli has been very clingy to Dimitri and I for the last few nights, and he and Anna would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying.

Lissa and Christian,…well…Christian is a little worried for Lissa. Her stomach has started to show, and on top of that, she somehow became at the peak of the emotion thing that girls were sensitive too. She would act like how she was back when we came back to the academy, depressed, cut off, and lonely, except no cutting, but she did scratch herself hard enough to make scrapes.

Adrian and Eddie weren't so good either.

Adrian was not his fun loving self anymore. He would drink heavily in his standards, he started even doing dangerous drugs, and he even smoked pot every once in a while.

And Eddie, it seemed like he got darker. Even more dark than when Mason had died, losing his best friend scarred him, now losing his family and dear friends, worse.

It seemed like I was the one trying to hold everything together, but the truth is, I wasn't. I only tried not to cry because I had to be strong for everyone, including myself.

"Eli," I whispered to my son who quietly napped on the small couch.

He stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes. "Yes mama?"

I looked to Dimitri who just stood near the window in his usual place. I whispered in his ear something, and he nodded. He walked over to Dimitri and smacked him right on the head.

Nothing. Dimitri just sat there and stared mindlessly. Eli turned to me and shrugged. He walked back to the couch and went back to sleep. I shook my head and walked over to stand behind my husband.

I wrapped by arms from behind. "Dimitri?"

"Hmm?"

I gave a small smile. "How about we all go out today?" I asked. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

He turned to look at me and nodded. "That would be nice."

I sighed. "Dimitri," I pressed. " I know you're worried, I am too, but moping around won't help get them all back."

He gave me a hard look. His eyes that were filled with anger were now filled with anger. "So you're telling me that I can't worry about my family?"

I winced and unwrapped myself from his as he stood up abruptly. "I'm not saying that." I said. "I'm just telling you that we can't just sit around here doing nothing."

His glare hardened. "Then what can I do Rose?" He nearly shouted. "I can't leave you here alone with the kids; I can't just go and leave because you know why?" I flinched. "Because of you." He words were like knives.

I felt my heart crack. "You don't mean that." I felt tears coming. How can he just day that? I thought he didn't want to leave me. "You said you'll never leave me, leave us."

He nodded and huffed. "I did, back then, but now, I don't know." He said. My tears fell and poured. "Rose, maybe its best if…"

I lost it. "If what?" I blew up. "If we never fell in love? If you never turned me strigoi? If we never had kids?" He almost looked hurt. Good, he deserves to know what he's doing to me.

He shook his head. "Rose, I never meant it like that." He took a step closer to me and tried to hug me, but I moved away."

I sniffled and more tears came. "No." I said. "You did mean it. You know you did."

He shook his head. "Rose, please hear me out…"

I shook my head; then I nodded. "Fine, but I better believe it."

He sighed. I walked over to him and he grabbed me in his arms and cradled me to his chest. He stroke my hair as he murmured something in Russian.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'll never leave you." I let him keep talking. "I said those because you really are the reason why I can't leave." I sniffled and he wiped away the tears. "I didn't mean it in a way that I blame you Roza." I half smiled when he said my name in Russian. "I meant that I can't just leave you and our kids, because if I did, I might not come back, and I know you would blame yourself for not stopping me."

I sniffled. "I'm so sorry." I said.

He shook his head. "it's my fault." With that his lips met mine in a warm comforting kiss.

I heard Anna waking up and I got off of Dimitri give her a bottle. When I took her in my arms, I sat down on the bed and let her drink down her formula.

I noticed Dimitri smiling at me with this goofy smirk.

I looked up at him. "What?"

He laughed. "I just can't believe you had our baby." He carried Eli-whose a heavy sleeper onto the bed and sat down with Eli resting his head on his lap next to me. "Our babies."

I smiled and looked down at Eli. "let's not tell him who his real mother is." I frowned.

He nodded. "Okay."

Eli's real mom is a moroi blood whore named Lena. She lived in a small apartment with a human man who abuses her next door who comes and rapes her every time he gets drunk, which is almost twice a week. He's also Eli's biological father. We unfortunately had to meet them one day when we wanted Eli to really become our son. His mother signed the form happily, and told us not to let Eli know about her, or his father. She said she didn't want her gift from above to feel bad. We agreed with her and his father also agreed saying "As long as I don't have to take care of him." He's a lazy good for nothing bum. Eli is nothing like him. And Eli took after his mom, who is Dimitri's younger half sister, which is why she looks so much like Dimitri. On his father's side, but he didn't mind.

My baby, I thought and brushed away a few stray strands of hair on his face. I kissed his forehead and smiled.

Anna finished sucking on her bottle and I heard knocking on the door. "I'll get it." I said and handed Anna to Dimitri. She smiled widely, she's a total daddy's girl when it comes to Dimitri.

I opened the door to find…

I gasped. Christian stood in front of the door covered in…blood.

"What happened?" I demanded. He held Lissa in his arms who had cut in her arms, legs, and…Oh My God…her stomach. "Did you call an ambulance?"

He nodded. I told Dimitri and we ran downstairs to find an ambulance ready downstairs. Lissa and Christian rode in it while Dimitri, me, Adrian, Eddie, and the kids, rode in one of our SUV's.

We waited in the waiting room for hours. Christian came back out with bandages on his face and arms. I didn't realize some of the blood was from him, I just assumed that it was all from Lissa.

He sat down in front of us and hand his face in his hands as he cried.

"Tell us everything," I said gently. He nodded. "Christian, please?"

He lifted his face up and looked at us.

"She just lost it," he began. "She grabbed on of the silver stakes we brought with us and started cutting herself with it," He cried more tears. "I tried grabbing it from her," He sniffled. "But she kept on fighting and cutting herself and me." He started crying more. "Then she dropped the stake and…" His words were blocked with tears.

I had tears coming again. "Then what?" I choked out.

He looked at me in the eye. "It hit her stomach. She collapsed and then…Rose, they did surgery on her, they tried to save the baby and her…but…" he cried again.

Lissa…"Is she dead?" I asked. I felt my tears coming out more. He didn't answer. "Is she dead!"

"No! She isn't!" He cried. "But…the baby is."

I gasped. "She…had a…"

He nodded. "I know she didn't mean too, I don't blame her," he sniffled. And I could see the anger on his face. "Why did this happen? Why did we have to lose our child! Why!"

I hugged him and we both cried.

"We'll get them back," I said. "We'll solve this and be happy again." I said this more to myself and cried. I heard three more sobs behind me, and two light whimpers.

It'll get better. I'll get them back. I will. Soon. This will just feel like a nightmare when it's over. It'll be like all of this crap didn't happen.

**This chapter was a little bit longer than I expected. Well anyway, vote on my profile, PM, or review and tell me if you this should have a sequel or not.**

**XOXOVAfan1**


	20. The tenth day

**I own nothing. There is going to be a M warning in this chapter in the middle. I'll give a heads up.**

Chapter 18: Ten days have passed…

Dimitri and the kids slept peacefully as I snuck out of bed and packed a duffle bag that I bought a week ago that was hidden in the back of our closet. I packed whatever was mine, and whatever I could carry on my back. I even took some recent pictures of everyone, that way I won't forget them.

I pulled the strap over my head and tip toed to the door. I left my room card key next to the welcome mat and carefully opened just enough so that I can slip through it. I turned around to glance at my family for a little while.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that was conveniently next to me on the dresser. I scribbled down my words and folded up my letter and initialed it to my husband.

_I won't be here when you wake up. I'll be meeting 'them' at Mia's. I'm sorry, Dimitri, I have to do this. You can't stop me. It's MY choice. Just know that I love you, and I always will. Please take care of the kids._

_Love,_

_Rosemarie Belikov_

I figured if I wrote it with my full name that he would know how serious I am. I ran down to the elevator and pressed the button for the parking structure. When I got there, I took out the second key to our SUV and started the car.

I drove out of the building and took the nearest road to Novosibirsk. I had tears in my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

Don't cry, I thought to myself, if you cry, you'll end up messing up. I sniffled and reached Mia's doorstep.

I parked the car on the street and walked into her house. It looked the same as the last time, except that most of the blood dried up, leaving only traces of the ooze that turned black. I had to hold my breath not to vomit.

"It's the tenth day." I said aloud. "You said to meet you here."

I heard a dark chuckle. "Yes, Rosemarie." A voice said. "It definitely is." The voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see…Victor Dashkov?

He had a smirk on his face. I so wanted to ring him right here and now, but my self-control got in the way. He took a step closer. I took a step back.

His eyes traveled up and down my body. I notice then, that they were PURE RED. Oh shit. Dimitri had told me once before, that a strigoi with ruby red eyes is strong, so I am, but pure red eyed strigoi are much, much stronger.

I gulped and took a step back. He tsked. "Oh Rosemarie," he said. "I won't hurt you."

I growled. "What the fuck do you want?" I yelled.

He gave me a hurt look, that turned hungry.

My heart stopped beating and my body froze over.

"You." He answered.

**M WARNING!!**

Before I could run he had me tackled on the ground. His lips crashed down on mine forcebly and I tried to scream.

"Stop! No!" I cried. He didn't listen. Instead, he bit my neck. I screamed in pain.

He slapped me across the face. I winced. He tore off my shirt and tore his off along with it. I cried. I know what's going to happen.

Dimitri, please save me, please. I prayed; I got no answer. Victor looked up at me grinned darkly. He undid the clasps of my bra and took my right breast in his mouth while his hand massaged the other.

"Stop! Dimitri!" I yelled. He slapped me again. He rolled his tongue with my nipple and I whimpered. "Stop!"

"Shut up." He said. He clamped a hand over my mouth and undid my pants. I whimpered. He unbuttoned his and threw them in the pile with the rest of our clothes. He only had his black boxers on and me in only panties.

He smiled and ripped both of them off. He touched me down and I whimpered. He inserted two fingers and began pumping. I cried. My body responded differently than I did. He took them out, and started spreading my legs. I tried keeping them closed but he slapped me harder this time.

He opened them and he found my entrance. He entered and he thrust in hard and painful. I felt blood dripping down my leg and I cried. Dimitri, I silently prayed. Help me. It went on for an hour. He pulled out of me and pulled his clothes back on, and threw mines at me.

**M DONE**

He took out a cell phone and dialed a number. He stepped outside and I pulled my panties, bra, and clothes in general back on. When he left, I cried out my tears that I held back for the longest time.

Why did this have to happen? I asked myself. Why me? I thought about Dimitri and felt guilty. How would he feel knowing that I just slept with another man? He won't want me after that.

I cried into my hands and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw two men both dressed in black. They pulled me up and took me outside to a black van.

We drove to a warehouse somewhere outside of Novosibirsk. It was really run down and had a foreclosure sign on the entrance.

The two men held either of my arms at my sides and threw me into a dark room filled with people who were sitting and standing. They left us and locked the door.

I saw my mom, dad, Mia, Alberta, Dimitri's family, Tasha, Eddie's brother Ron, and Tatiana. What the fuck is she doing here?

I stared at them and started crying again. My parents came next to me.

"What happened?" My mother asked. I told her everything. Dimitri, me being a strigoi, she gasped, but I told her everything else. She smiled when I told her she is a grandmother of a beautiful dhampir, but she had a murderous look on her face when I told her Victor had just raped me and I left my family.

I cried on her and my dad's shoulder. "It's going to be fine." they both said.

"We'll see them again." My dad hushed. I sobbed.

I closed my eyes and fell into a hopefully peaceful dream away from this living nightmare.

**Poor Rose. Please review for her sake.**

**VAfan1**


	21. THE LAST CHAPTER

**I own nothing. Just a little announcement, the poll is closed as of right now, but, I will still be listening to the reviews. Hope you like this one. And thank you to ruthless527 for the idea. I just hope I did it justice. **

Chapter 19: Dimitri finds out; Victor dies; last chapter

Dpov

"Rose?" I mumbled half asleep and walked around the hotel room. I looked around and found a note right next to Eli's head as he slept. I smiled and reached over for the note. It was addressed to me and I read it.

I growled. She left to go find them? Does she know how much danger she is putting herself in?

Then I heard screaming from across the hall.

I dashed out of the room with my key card and banged on Christian and Lissa's door. A panic stricken Christian opened the door and we both ran to Lissa who flopped around like a fish out of water on the bed.

"Stop! No! Dimitri!" She screamed. Christian looked at me with fury and I shrugged. She continued struggling and we tried to calm her down. Then she began crying, and we saw it. She had red marks on her face all of a sudden that looked like hand marks, and I saw that her bed sheets started to leak of blood.

I looked at Christian. "She's not menstruating." He said when the blood suddenly stopped flowing. Lissa sat up and had beads of sweat pouring down her face. She looked at me, then Christian; she started sobbing uncontrollably.

She whispered something into Christian's ear and his eyes widened. "No way," he said with fear. "Are you sure?" she nodded and her teary green eyes drifted to me.

"What happened?" I demanded. "You screamed my name. What happened to Rose?" I knew it had to be from Rose. Lissa and Rose somehow strengthened the bond so that they each felt the others feelings and emotions. It became very easy on them.

"Victor is behind it." she sobbed. "He…met with her." My eyes widened. "And its worse…" she continued ;I gulped. "He's a pure red eyed strigoi." My eyes widened. According to stories, moroi who were very strong in an element, is turned strigoi by choice, become pure reds, and have more strength than any strigoi, even ruby eyes like me and Rose.

She continued sobbing. There was more. "What else is there?" I asked.

She sobbed, but got the words out. "He raped her." My control snapped. He did what to her? She's mine! My poor Roza. I have to find her. Now, I'll kill him if I have to. I swear, I will kill him.

I strode out of the room and back to mine.

I told the kids that they have to stay with Eddie and Christian for today while I look for there mother. They looked at me confused, then nodded. Lissa and Adrian followed me to where ever Rose may be.

"She's in a abandoned factory." I nodded. There was only one here in Russia, I knew exactly where it is.

It took us about awhile and we finally reached there.

We walked to the entrance armed and ready, but no one is around. I notice that there was at least forty something guardians surrounding one area though.

"Now!" I ordered and the three of us attacked. We didn't kill the guardians, we just used super compulsion, and lots of brute force, but no death, that's for Victor that bastard.

We fought down all the guardians who fought back after a while. After they saw me, they recoiled for attack, but I got pissed when I saw that they blocked the scene of Rose being drained of blood by Victor.

I snapped their heads and made my way to the middle. Victor hovered over Rose who had a unconscious expression while she had her hands and legs chained to a chair. I punched him into a wall and unchained Rose.

"Dimitri?" she said faintly.

I kissed her reassuringly. "Yes love. We have to go."

I lifted her up when she said something else. "back…room…" I nodded and told Adrian and Lissa to get them out of that place and leave. They obeyed and I heard them speed off in the SUV.

I heard a growling sound behind me and turned around enough to see that Victor jumped on my back and I threw Rose at a steel shelf.

I kicked him from behind and he fell back on the ground. I ran to Rose and carried. She looked dizzy and malnourished. I apologized and ran. No use. Victor grabbed my leg which made me fall and I dropped Rose again. She somehow landed ten feet away from me and hit her head on a pillar.

Victor had his fangs barred and I punched him in the face.

I kicked free of him and stood up. I grabbed his head and twisted it. "That's for hurting my family." I said. Then grabbed his arm with my other hand and twisted it back. "That's for threatening my kids." I grabbed his other arm and twisted it back. "That is for trying to kill my friends." I held on to both his arms and pulled his head back. "And this…is for raping my wife!" and with that I pulled of his head, and arms off of his body. I ripped whatever I could get my hands on and continued ripping him to shreds.

After that, he was nothing more than a pile of pieces, guts, and blood.

My breathing became ragged and I turned to Rose who recovered and sat up with a expression of fear. I walked over to her and carried her. I walked us out.

She sobbed into my chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said over and over again.

I hushed her. "It's okay." I said and kissed her softly. "Nothing is ever going to come between us again."

She smiled. I heard a beeping noise behind me. Oh Shit.

Rpov

I heard beeping from behind Dimitri and gasped. He understood and he started sprinting out of there. We made it in time when the whole place just blew up.

I smiled and he did too.

We ran the rest of the way back to the hotel with no questions asked.

He set me down as we went up to our room and saw that everyone was in it…crying?

"Who died?" I asked. They turned around and gasped. "What?"

"Rose…your eyes, and teeth, and skin." Lissa said. I scoffed. Hello Strigoi?

"Yea, what about them?" I turned to Dimitri and gasped. "Dim…Dim…Dimitri?" His pale skin was back to its former tanned self, his fangs gone, and his eyes…deep brown. HIS deep brown.

He looked at me with the same expression as everyone else. "Rose?" I nodded. Lissa handed me a mirror and I gasped at my reflection. Tan skin, no fangs, and most of all…light brown eyes. MY eyes.

I gave the mirror back. "How…why…huh?" was all I could say.

Adrian snapped his fingers. "Did a beeping noise happen after you killed victor?" we nodded. "When another strigoi kills a pure red, that pure red explodes and the explosion is so strong that it destroys the area, and turns any strigoi around, back to what they were meant to be." I smiled.

We're dhampir again! Yay!

"So we're dhampir?" I asked. He nodded. I turned to Tatiana and sneered. " What the hell were you doing here?"

"Rose!" Everyone except her chastised. I shrugged.

She shook her head. "Victor said he had Vasilisa and that I had to come here to get her back." I nodded. She frowned. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we go back home now?" I asked.

They laughed. The next day came and went, we went back to Montana, me, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie had our own private graduation since we missed ours. I didn't get Lissa, Eddie did, even Christian which is amazing. Instead, I stayed with Dimitri at home in our little house somewhere near Missoula and raised our kids.

Isn't life great?

_THE END_

**I know, stupid ending. Well, it gets better in the sequel.**

**J**ulie


	22. Sequel Summary!

**VAfan1 here!**

**This story is now done, but the sequel will be appearing really soon! It'll be posted soon, but right now I'm no so sure when. **

**This is the summary or full summary since it is really long:**

It has been over 17 years since Rose and Dimitri have been strigoi. They are now dhampir once again and have two children-Anna and Eli Belikov. Anna is the top novice at , just like her brother and mother. She has her father's deep eyes, her mothers charm and breath-taking beauty, and Rose's attitude. She has the strigoi strength and speed, but no fangs, which make her almost unbeattavle in a , in a major fight for her grade in her senior year, she is defeated and ends up in the infirmary for a while. When she gets out, she is assigned a mentor. Like her mother Rose, she falls in love with him. Will Anna go through what her mom did? Will she be able to handle it?

**So? what do you think? Good? Or bad? It'll mostly been Anna's perspective, and maybe Rose, Dimitri and Eli.**

**Love you all,**

**Julie [VAfan1]**


End file.
